SCP:-005
by Vulcanos
Summary: Our hero Sinbad teams up with a mysterious masked man named Jack to conquer a labyrinth of horrors and save Baghdad. But is he already too late?
1. Chapter 1

SCP:-005

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters depicted in this story.

I was resting comfortably in my home in Baghdad, my family and friends all around me along with the vast amount of goods and gold I had collected on my previous voyages. Everything was perfect, almost. My cousin Rakeem ran towards the house, shouting, "The dead are rising from their graves to attack the living! Allah help u-!" I looked out my window, and saw a massive group of... corpses. But, they were alive, how could this be? I grabbed my sword from the stand by my bed. No sooner do I do that, than behind me I hear a loud whoosh. I whirl around, and there is a man, a young man, dressed in loose dark clothes, a blue mask on his face that seemed to have some blackish substance leaking from the eyeholes. I cried out in surprise, but he quieted me by saying, "Take my hand, it's too dangerous here. We must go, now." Too shocked to refuse, I did. There was another whoosh, and we were atop a cliff overlooking Baghdad. The city, my home, was burning. I could hear the screams of the people dying from far below. The masked one turned me around. "You cannot go back there, Baghdad is lost, and soon, the world, if you do not help me stop this. I nodded. "I will help you, as much as I can. What is your name?" there was a pause, then an answer. "My friends call me Jack, just Jack." Without further delaying, he took an ordinary looking knife and slammed it into a hole in the rock. Immediately, the flat stone face in front of us groaned, and began to open! "Welcome to the Singular Containment Protocols, Version 5, or SCP:-005 for short." No sooner than he said that, we heard a crunching of feet on loose rock from behind us. "Don't look, just follow my lead and RUN!" Jack took off down the stairs at a dead sprint, not looking to see if I was following. So, I decided to follow. I took off down the stairs, and was only a few steps down when my foot landed upon a blackish substance, like the stuff on Jack's mask. I slipped, fell, and tumbled body first down the stairs until I hit more black stuff, and this time stuck. I felt something warm trickling down my head. I looked up, and saw a terrifying sight. A tall man, dressed in elegant black and white clothes, with no discernible face, towered above me, only maybe a flight's worth of stairs from me. I was hauled roughly to my feet, and pulled none too gently along down the stairs, the black and white speckles leaving my vision. This continued to the bottom of the impossibly long flight of stairs, where we were met by a flat, smooth metallic wall. We were trapped.

Jack turned me around to face him. "Are you alright?" I nodded woozily. "Good, now give me your sword, or a dagger, whichever." I drew one of my curved knives from its sheath at my waist. He took it and slammed it into a crevice in the rock. The metal groaned, and began to open, just like the rock. Not a moment too soon, as that same man came down the stairs towards us. With no time to lose, I drew my sword. My head was pounding, and those speckles entered my vision again. I leaned back, aimed as best I could, and hurled the blade end over end at the monstrous thing. I hit it dead in the chest. The thing staggered, black stuff spurting from its chest. The figure fell back, and the door finally creaked open. We dashed through, Jack grabbing the dagger from the wall as he did. This caused the door to start shutting again. But the thing sat up, drawing the blackened sword from its chest. I tapped Jack, and said, "That thing's getting up again!" It rose with blinding speed, and its arm extended impossibly far, sword poised to strike. The door shut with a clang just as the sword clanged off the door. We both took a breath of relief. Then Jack said, "You did well, but there is much more danger ahead. This place is meant to keep the things that society fears the most away from everyone. Those stories you were told as a kid about the Boogeyman, monsters in the closet, or under the bed? The things in those stories are all true, and they are all here. Welcome to what may be your worst nightmare. I see that you are a capable adventurer, Sinbad, and have a thirst to explore. But are you sure you can handle the horrors here in SCP-005?" He seemed to be staring deep into my soul. "Yes, I think I'm up for it."

Sorry, this part was a little long, the rest are shorter. Stick with me and follow me for more parts- Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

We had been trekking for hours through these labyrinthine halls with no end in sight, but fortunately no monsters either. This seemed to start to change when we heard a thump from above our heads. But that was impossible; the ceiling was several layers of thick stone, right? Another thump and even Jack seemed unnerved. The thumping became louder and more insistent, like something heavy was bouncing above us. Jack drew the knife I lent him, and looked all around. I drew my dagger as well, more than a little afraid. Finally, after what was more of a bang than a thump, all was still. We decided to keep moving forward. Not the best of decisions. As we neared the turn in the hallway, there was another resounding crash and the roof above and slightly ahead crumbled, and down fell a corpse of a very pale looking girl in a bloody white dress. Not long after, we rolled her over, and found no fatal wounds. So how was she dead? As it turns out, she wasn't. She opened her eyes, released a bloodcurdling moan/scream that sounded… drowned, or maybe severed. It lunged up at Jack, who retaliated with a shattering punt kick to the girl's face. I heard bones crack as her head seemed to internally snap off her shoulders. Jack broke her neck. What I saw next I will never forget. The… girl reached to her neck, grabbed hold, and yanked it back onto her shoulders with a wet snapping sound, and that was when I knew this girl was not a human at all, but a supernatural creature bent on killing. I rose to strike, but paused when I saw the thing's chest convulsing violently. With another of its ugly cries, six bony appendages burst from its ribcage, three on each side, gleaming white, and wickedly sharp. Repulsed, I took a step back, and even Jack seemed disgusted. Before I had time to react, the thing was on me, pinning me to the stone wall. My dagger skittered to the floor, far out of my reach. I closed my eyes thinking for certain this was the end for Sinbad, fearless adventurer. However, this was not what Allah decreed for me. Just as it was about to deliver the final blow, it let out yet another screech, and there was Jack, with both of my knives in his hands, buried hilt-deep into the creatures back. I heard the rip of fabric and flesh as he tore it open and ripped two large, meaty things from it. Jack had ripped out the things kidneys. With another slash, he cut clean through its spinal cord. He jumped off, and the creature reeled back, staggering, black lidless eyes wide from surprise. It rose to strike Jack down, but fell back into a pool of its own blood. It was dead, dead as dead could be. I fell to the ground, thanking my stars that I had his help. He offered me a hand up, and I gratefully took it. He gave me my dagger, and we pressed on.

We pressed on, haunted by the sickening noises that woman had made. But she was dead, wasn't she? I could hear gentle scraping on the other side of the walls. It sounded like long, razor-like blades were being dragged across metal, just barely. Jack stopped. My guess was that he heard it too.


	3. Chapter 3

We passed several empty cells on our way through this maze. It was evident that Jack had led us deeper into the catacombs, and I was getting more than a little tired. But my trials were not yet over. Jack stopped cold in his tracks, seeming to sense another foreign presence, when a voice blared from nowhere, "Jeff has escaped! Repeat, Jeff is free! All remaining guards report to stations!" Then it was gone. "That sounded bad," I told Jack, who nodded. "This Jeff, he is a threat, it seems. We should be on guard." He nodded again. To make things even worse, I started to see speckles again. This meant only one thing. Surely enough, there he was. The faceless thing from before, blackened sword in hand, and he seemed quite angry. As he raised the blade to throw at Jack, a white blur flew from seemingly nowhere, knocking the faceless one down. Dressed in a white version of Jack's clothes, I guessed this was Jeff. He drew a knife akin to the one Jack had before, and so did the other, using Jack's stolen knife to counter. He tossed the knife aside, which Jack picked up quickly. Jeff swung madly at the thing, but it faded from view then reappeared elsewhere, striking at Jeff, who would often either move away or block. This continued for a seeming eternity before the faceless thing knocked Jeff away with a black tentacle I hadn't seen before. I ducked instinctively to avoid, but it never came. Instead there was a resounding clang, then a thump. A metal wall had sprouted from nowhere, and Jeff had been thrown straight into it. Jeff started to stir, but before I or even the faceless thing could react, Jack was atop Jeff, stabbing his helpless form again and again, turning his white clothes blood red. He rose with a triumphant shout, but was cut off by a curved blade sprouting from his chest. The thing had thrown the blade I hit him with before, and hit the "bull's-eye", right through the heart. Jack fell with a groan to the side and lay still. I owed my life to this man, and that… that thing dared take it away from me. I rose in a fit of anger and charged at him. He didn't seem to expect it, as I was able to get close with my knife. With a grunt of anger, I drove the blade directly through where its mouth would be, if it had one. Black and white speckles raged in my vision then faded as he stumbled backwards. "That's for Jack, you monstrous dog." I did not expect what happened next. He stopped staggering, and then effortlessly yanked the knife from its head, black stuff leaking out like a waterfall, turning his white suit black and staining the floor. From the hole came a rattling hiss, like a dry snakes warning. He tossed it aside, and advanced on me. For the first time, I heard a sound come from his throat. "You will pay for what you just did." I staggered back, absolute terror rushing over me like a tidal wave. He raised a tentacle to strike me, when I heard a shout. The man turned, to be greeted with two bloody blades, delivered right where his eyes should be. He staggered back with a screech that sounded like a dried-out wheeze. He clawed madly at his face, black blood running down like a river, before falling to the floor, a pool already collecting under him. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Jack, alive, well, and incredibly stained. "We have a world to save. Let's go." Blood, his own for once, stained his front from where the blade struck. Stunned, I followed wordlessly on, deeper into the depths of this bloody, hellish place.


	4. Chapter 4

My head was throbbing, and Jack didn't look too well either. But our hardships were not over. The light here, already intermittent enough to spook a weaker soul than I, was getting worse. Jack stopped, and drew his borrowed knife, and I drew mine as well. There was a door ahead that had a sign on it that read, "**Antimutagen dispersal control chamber ahead- enter at your own risk.**" No sooner than we had recovered our breath to press on when the door burst open, revealing two figures. The first was wearing a dark blue hooded shirt, like Jack's. He did not wear a mask, but his face was shrouded by the hood, except for the eyes, which where a bright glowing red. The other had no hood, but wore a black mask akin to Jack's. "Oh look, it's the doppelganger parade, come to stop us once and for all." Jack said, voice dripping with disdain more than his mask dripped ooze. The two were unfazed, and replied as one, "We are the guardians of this realm, and you invaders must be stopped, by any means necessary." They both drew long, sharp knives. "You will pay for what you did to our master." Without warning, they both lunged at us. A fierce battle ensued. Jack was handling his fighter ok, but I was hardly alive. I dodged again and again strikes that would have sent me straight to Allah, and then attempted my own feeble swings. I was disarmed shortly after, but managed to do the same to him. He swung a fist, and I sank to my knees, avoiding it. I brought my legs up in a maneuver I should not have been able to accomplish, grabbing the hooded one by his throat. With a heave of effort, I lifted him, and then twisted my legs, hearing that satisfying snap as I turned his head at a 180 degree angle, delivering what I saw as the killing blow. Right after that, Jack managed to puncture the masked one's defense, and plunged his blade into the masked one's left eyehole. He screamed in agony, but was cut short by another blade to the other eye. I took my fighters blade and buried it in his chest, to be sure he was dead. "Now we can save your city, and the world. Let's get moving."

The final battle is over, but what will happen next? Keep reading to find out!


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

Every step was a struggle beyond belief. My vision hazed and blurred, my side trickled blood from where my last assailant had caught me, blood of other people and nameless monstrosities stained me, the blood and ichor all but blocking my already worsening sight. I couldn't lift my arm to strike or counter if I tried. Jack had to help carry me down a hallway that seemed eternal, but was only about 12 meters. Every breath caused more blood to flow from my side and from the gash in my cheek. We finally got to the open door, and I told Jack I could manage it the rest of the way. Stars danced in and out of my vision, the adrenaline rush from the near constant fighting for my life having faded to near nothing now. Jack let me go, and I immediately fell to a knee. Jack looked down at me, my knife's hilt dangling from his shirt pocket. Then he said, "I'm sorry Sinbad, but I can't let you leave. You have conquered much, and I commend you. But your purpose here is done. I will save your people, and rise as ruler of this world. Thanks to you, there is no one left who can stand in my way. Goodbye Sinbad, it's been a treat." In a whirl of motion, Jack's hand moved for my throat, then, nothing.

SCP-005 HAS BEEN CLOSED INDEFINITELY DUE TO AN UNDISCLOSABLE TRAGEDY. WE REGRET THIS INCONVENIENCE.

The End.

Be sure to comment your thoughts and ideas for what I should write next! Thanks for hanging with me.


End file.
